Una Nueva Vida Juntos
by Chinito4
Summary: Una pareja joven se compromete en matrimonio. En su andar, conoce a una pareja amiga.


Philadelphia, 4 de Julio de 2014

En la puerta de su casa, allí estaba ella esperando por él. El esfuerzo por superar su timidez para decírselo había dado resultado positivo.

******: Hola, Amy.

Ella se dio media vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con él.

Amy: Hola, Sonic.

Sonic: Mira esto.

Le enseñó una rosa blanca y una roja.

Amy: Muchas gracias, pero no son lo que quiero.

Las tomó y las dejó suavemente en el suelo.

Sonic: ¿Por qué?.

Ella le habló en una manera verdaderamente dulce y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Amy: Sólo te quiero a ti. Tú eres lo que quería. Tú eres más importante que cualquier regalo. Te amo y eres lo que más deseo.

Sonic: Oh, Amy.

Puso su mano en el mentón de ella y le habló de la misma manera, también con los ojos así.

Sonic: Igual tú. Y ahora te lo haré saber de una manera que nunca olvidarás.

Amy: ¿Y cómo?.

Imprevistamente, cerró los ojos y la besó en la boca. Ella quedó quieta de la impresión, pero a los cuatro segundos, cerró los ojos y le correspondió. Él la abrazó y ella también. Durante el beso, él le acariciaba dulcemente la espalda, mientras se mantenían así. Se besaron por treinta segundos hasta que tuvieron que separar sus bocas por la necesidad de respirar.

Sonic: Ven conmigo.

Amy: Sí, ¿adónde?.

Sonic: A mi casa.

Amy: ¿Para qué sería?.

Sonic: Para vivir conmigo.

Su expresión se volvió de mucho asombro.

Amy: ¿Qué?.

Sonic: Te quiero pedir que vengas a vivir por siempre conmigo.

Ella le sonrió.

Amy: Sí, lo haré.

Sonic: Gracias.

Amy: Por nada.

Sonic: Junto con eso, te pido que seas mi novia.

Amy: Sí, acepto.

Sonic: Gracias, lindura.

Amy: De nada, hermoso.

Sonic: Ahora que vives conmigo, para dejar tu casa con más facilidad, es mejor que hagas lo que toda persona hace para mudarse de casa sin tener que vendérsela a nadie.

Amy: La misma idea tenía yo.

Sonic: Vamos al centro comercial a comprar una cama de dos plazas.

Amy: Sí, vamos ya.

Fueron al centro comercial, hicieron lo que debían, esperaron el tiempo que debieron, y una vez que tuvieron su cama, Amy hizo lo que debía hacer para dejar su casa. Después de su primera noche juntos, pasaron ocho años. Amy estaba esperando a Sonic que salió solo por poco más de media hora. Miraba un canal de carreras de motocicletas en televisión mientras se acercaba la hora de cenar. De pronto lo escuchó.

Sonic: Estoy aquí.

Ella miró a su derecha y ahí lo vio.

Amy: Hola.

Se paró del sillón y se dieron un beso en sus bellas bocas.

Amy: ¿Cuándo llegaste?.

Sonic: Ahora, pero entré en silencio.

Amy: Ah, bueno.

Él puso una cajita a la altura del mentón de ella.

Sonic: Tómala y ábrela.

Hizo lo que él dijo, y enorme fue su sorpresa cuando vio lo que había en su interior. Era un anillo. Ella miró a Sonic de nuevo, y en un segundo, lágrimas de emoción comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Sonic: De esta segunda forma quiero asegurar nuestro futuro juntos. Mi preciosa Amy Rose, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?.

Ella se emocionó aún más con la proposición, al punto en que sus suspiros sonaban como si estuviera llorando.

Amy: ¡Sí, Sonic, sí quiero!.

Sonic tomó el anillo.

Sonic: Si me permites.

Ella le asintió con la cabeza, levantó su mano derecha, extendió los dedos abriéndolos y él le puso el anillo mientras ella seguía soltando lágrimas con más suspiros.

Amy: Me,,, me haces,, sentir como,, como la eriza más feliz del mundo.

Sonic: Ahora te toca a ti.

Sacó otra cajita igual y la abrió. Ella tomó el anillo, él hizo lo mismo que ella y así, ella se lo puso.

Sonic: Ahora, dejémoslos en sus cajitas hasta que llegue el momento.

Amy: Claro.

Dejaron los anillos en sus cajas, las guardaron en el velador de la habitación, y el tiempo pasó hasta la noche de matrimonio, que fue el Jueves 25 de Agosto. Las campanas de la iglesia sonaban una y otra vez. Sonic caminó hasta el altar con su traje de novio, y ahí se quedó a esperar, hasta que a los pocos momentos, la vio entrar. Ella tenía puesto su traje de novia, el más hermoso que él haya visto jamás. Ella caminó hasta estar a su lado, y el sacerdote, de unos cuarenta años, comenzó a hablar.

Sacerdote: Amados hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para ver unirse a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio. Si alguien piensa que esta pareja no debe unirse, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Nadie dijo nada, así que prosiguió.

Sacerdote: Sonic el Erizo, ¿aceptas tomar por esposa a Amy Rose, y atenderla, cuidarla, protegerla, y vivir con ella hasta que la muerte los separe?.

Sonic: Acepto.

Sacerdote: Y tú, Amy Rose, ¿aceptas tomar por esposo a Sonic el Erizo, y atenderlo, cuidarlo, protegerlo, y vivir con él hasta que la muerte los separe?.

Amy: Acepto.

Les acercaron los anillos. Él tomó uno y se lo puso, y ella hizo lo mismo.

Sacerdote: ¿Hay algo que deseen decirle al otro?.

Sonic y Amy: Sí.

Sacerdote: Procedan.

Se pararon frente a frente.

Sonic: Te juro y prometo que sin importar lo que pase, siempre seré el mejor marido para ti, nunca te abandonaré, siempre estaré contigo, haré cualquier cosa por ti, te daré lo que quieras, y encontraré un buen trabajo que me permita tener un buen tiempo para estar contigo, para mantenerte siempre, y en el que siempre me irá bien.

Amy: Te juro y prometo que sin importar lo que pase, siempre seré la mejor esposa para ti, nunca te abandonaré, estaré contigo hasta el último de mis días, te daré lo que me pidas sin importar lo que sea, te haré tan feliz como tú me hiciste a mí con la proposición, y te acompañaré adonde quieras que vaya contigo.

Volvieron a mirar al sacerdote.

Sacerdote: Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Sonic: Gracias.

Amy: Gracias.

Se pararon frente a frente de nuevo, él le levantó el velo, acercaron sus caras cerrando los ojos y se besaron por treinta segundos. El público entero les aplaudió. Y así concluyó esa noche que nunca nadie olvidaría, ni siquiera el sacerdote. A la mañana siguiente, Sonic se despertó, aún recordando la noche anterior. Levantó su mano y miró el anillo.

Amy: Buenos días.

La miró.

Sonic: Buenos días.

Se dieron otro beso de treinta segundos. De pronto, oyeron un sonido estomacal.

Sonic: ¿Alguien tiene hambre?.

Se oyó otro.

Amy: ¿Alguien más tiene?.

Se dieron un beso más, se levantaron, arreglaron la cama y fueron a desayunar. Después, se arreglaron y ella lo acompañó a la computadora.

Amy: ¿Qué me habías dicho sobre los trabajos buenos que buscarás?.

Sonic: Que me decidiré por cualquiera que considere como el mejor para mí. Me decidiría por cualquiera, pero tengo más preferencia porque sea uno de computadoras.

Sonic encendió la computadora y entró a Google. Buscó y buscó, encontrando varios trabajos, pero ninguno que lo dejara satisfecho. Buscó un poco más, y encontró uno con ofertas de trabajo. Era una empresa de computadoras que estaba a diez minutos de la casa, no era lucrativa, estaba en las calles Washington 520 con Pennsylvania 210. Tenía turnos de mañana y tarde, pero lo mejor estaba por venir. Tras seguir mirando, vieron que decía que se puede trabajar tanto desde el mismo trabajo como desde el hogar, lo cual era opcional, algo que los dejó verdaderamente contentos.

Sonic: Mi hermosa rosa, empiezo a tener ganas de tomar este trabajo.

Amy: Y sé por qué lo dices. Si lo tomas, podrás trabajar desde aquí y eso nos permitirá seguir juntos por todo el día.

Sonic: Exactamente. ¿Continuamos mirando?.

Amy: Sí.

Siguieron mirando y enorme fue su sorpresa cuando vieron el sueldo que pagaban.

Sonic y Amy: ¡¿Setecientos mil dólares?!.

Hasta ahí llegaba lo que decía sobre el trabajo. El pago los dejó atónitos durante dos minutos.

Sonic: No me explico por qué pagan todo eso, pero me gusta que así sea, así que lo tomo.

Amy: Iba a decir lo mismo.

Sonic: Dame una libreta y una lapicera.

Amy fue a buscarlas y volvió en seguida. Sonic miró el número telefónico que ahí decía y lo anotó.

Sonic: "28031986".

Por consiguiente, hizo lo que había que hacer para conseguir una entrevista con el jefe del trabajo.

Sonic: Sé que tendré el trabajo.

Amy: Yo también lo sé.

Sonic: ¿Por qué no me acompañas por esta vez?.

Amy: Bueno, ¿pero para qué?.

Sonic: Para conocer al jefe.

Amy: Ah, bien.

Se fueron tomados de la mano hasta el trabajo que era un edificio de seis pisos. Entraron y se encontraron con la secretaria.

*****: Buenas tardes.

Sonic: Buenas tardes. Gracias por recibirnos. ¿Usted es María la Eriza?.

María: Sí. ¿Quién es usted exactamente?.

Sonic: Soy Sonic el Erizo, el que la llamó por el teléfono para la entrevista con el señor Shadow el Erizo.

María: Ah, que bien, lo estábamos esperando.

María puso su auricular en su oreja derecha.

María: Amor, llegó el hombre que solicitó el trabajo.

Shadow: Tráemelo.

María: Claro.

Colgó el auricular y se paró.

María: Síganme.

María los condujo hasta una puerta ubicada en el lado Sur del edificio. Abrió la puerta y se encontraron con el dueño, un erizo negro.

María: Entren.

Ellos entraron.

Shadow: María, te lo pido otra vez. Quédate aquí para conocerlos mejor.

María: Claro, amorcito.

María cerró la puerta y se quedó dentro.

Sonic: Buenos días, señor Shadow.

Amy: Buenos días, señor Shadow.

Shadow: Buenos días. ¿A qué se debe que vinieran?.

Sonic: Bueno, señor, mi esposa y yo nos casamos anoche y hoy en la mañana busqué diferentes trabajos en Google, porque quiero trabajar para mantenerla. Encontré trabajos diferentes, pero ninguno me dejó satisfecho, así que busqué más hasta que encontré el suyo y decidí tomarlo, porque me gustan mucho las computadoras, pero para serle sincero, la razón principal por la que quise trabajar en esto, fue porque me gustó mucho el excelente pago que vi que se les da a los empleados.

Shadow: Te comprendo. Si deseas trabajar aquí, entonces estás contratado.

Sonic y Amy quedaron alegradísimos.

Sonic: Muchas gracias.

Amy: Sí, gracias.

Shadow: Por nada.

Sonic: ¿No le molesta que quiera trabajar aquí por el dinero en lugar de ser solamente porque el trabajo me guste?.

Shadow: No, no es un motivo para molestarme. Ya ha sucedido con otros empleados, así que estoy acostumbrado, pero más que por costumbre, es por comprensivo.

Sonic y Amy: ¿Comprensivo?.

Shadow: Sí, y seguramente no me preguntarás esto, así que te lo diré de antemano. Si alguna vez, algún trabajador se enferma o por alguna otra razón no trabaja, igualmente le descuento un poco de su pago, por ser lo que manda el gobierno, pero cuando debo pagarle al final del mes, sin que nadie del gobierno ni de la prensa se entere, yo les entregó a mis trabajadores el sueldo completo que les entrego cuando trabajan durante todo el mes sin interrupción, y lo mismo haré contigo. Pero también te digo que si quieres trabajar aquí, les pido sinceramente a ambos que no se lo digan a nadie, porque me quitarían el trabajo.

Sonic y Amy sonrieron comprensivamente y pusieron sus manos en su corazón.

Sonic y Amy: De acuerdo, le juramos por Dios que no se lo diremos a nadie nunca.

Shadow y María: Gracias, y gracias por su comprensión.

Sonic y Amy: Por nada.

Shadow: Ahora les digo que haré por ustedes lo que siempre hago por todos mis trabajadores. Si alguna vez, ustedes decidieran tener un bebé, María y yo les ayudaremos no solamente dándoles más dinero, sino que siempre les ayudaremos dándoles absolutamente todo lo que necesiten para su bebé, sea lo que sea que necesiten, una cunita, juguetes, todo lo que quieran y necesiten para su bebé.

Sonic y Amy no podían estar más contentos.

Sonic: Ahora, con la evidente generosidad de usted y su esposa, decir "Muchas gracias" se queda corto, pero no tengo más formas de agradecerles. Les agradeceré eternamente por todo.

Amy: Igual yo.

Shadow y María: De nada.

Shadow: Por último, les pregunto si necesitan dinero ahora.

Sonic: Sí, lo necesitamos ahora para algunas cosas.

Shadow: María, trae cinco de las bolsas.

María: De inmediato.

María salió por una puerta detrás de Shadow y volvió de inmediato.

María: Aquí las tienen, son todas suyas.

Sonic: ¿Por qué nos dan esas bolsas?.

Shadow: Aquí en el edificio mantenemos siempre muchísimo del dinero que el estado nos paga, pero por cualquier razón que nuestros trabajadores recién llegados necesiten más dinero del que tienen hasta su primer pago mensual, siempre les digo que nos pueden pedir dinero, y siempre les damos cinco de las enormes cantidades de bolsas de dinero que tenemos guardadas. Mi esposa y yo no estamos seguros de que esto sea hacerle trampa al gobierno, pero si es así, no nos importa, porque por nada del mundo dejaríamos de ser generosos. En cada una de estas bolsas, hay setecientos mil dólares, lo que hace un total de tres millones quinientos mil dólares. Siempre les doy todo este dinero a todos los empleados recién llegados que les haga falta más dinero del que tienen.

Sonic y Amy: Muchas gracias, señor.

Sonic: Tengo una pregunta para usted. ¿Igualmente les paga al final del mes aunque sus empleados todavía no se hayan acabado todos esos millones que les dan?.

Shadow: Así es, igualmente les pago y siempre lo seguiré haciendo, así que te daré tu pago al final de este mes, aunque se demoren mucho en terminarse el dinero.

Sonic: Cuando les da los millones a esos empleados faltos de dinero, ¿igualmente les paga los setecientos mil dólares?.

Shadow: Sí.

Sonic: Si un empleado empieza a trabajar cuando ha pasado más de un día del comienzo del mes, ¿igualmente le paga setecientos mil o le paga lo que mande el gobierno?.

Shadow: Lo que mande el gobierno, pero en cada último día del mes, secretamente le digo que venga a mi oficina y le doy los setecientos mil que le daría si hubiera trabajado por todo el mes. Así que eso haré contigo ahora que ya pasó el inicio de este mes.

Sonic: Muchas gracias.

Y desde ese día, Sonic trabajó desde su casa siempre que pudo. Cada vez que por una u otra razón no podía trabajar, al final del mes, Shadow siempre le entregó secretamente el pago completo que le dijo y ellos cumplieron eternamente su juramento. Dos años más tarde, Sonic y Amy tuvieron un hermoso hijo que llamaron "Sammy", y Shadow y María les ayudaron dándoles todo lo necesario y lo que quisieran. Y por toda su vida, tanto Sonic y Amy como Shadow y María vivieron por siempre felices y su amor, su amistad y la armonía pacífica reinaron en sus vidas eternamente.

FIN


End file.
